PROJECT SUMMARY The central goal of the Wake Forest Translational Alcohol Research Center (WF-TARC) is to employ rodent, non-human primate and human subjects to study behavioral and neurobiological substrates associated with vulnerability (and resilience) to alcohol use disorder (AUD). The Administrative Core will provide the organizational infrastructure and support needed to ensure that the WF-TARC functions optimally and accomplishes all its goals and objectives. A strong leadership team will oversee WF-TARC research progress. They will be advised by External and Internal Advisory Boards comprised of outstanding researchers with expertise in translational programmatic alcohol research. The major goals of the Administrative Core will be to promote scientific integration across projects, provide biostatistical support to WF-TARC investigators, enhance scientific rigor and reproducibility, seek out synergistic opportunities with other WFSM addiction- related Centers and promote education and outreach related to the scientific aims of the WF-TARC. These goals will be accomplished through a detailed organizational structure that includes a Steering Committee, a Biostatistical Support Unit, an Education and Outreach Committee, and a highly experienced administrative support team. The Administrative Core will also provide support for a Pilot Project Core that will support new and innovative translational alcohol research initiatives to complement and expand the scope of alcohol research supported by this Center. Collectively, this Core will provide the administrative leadership and infrastructure to best facilitate the integrated translational WF-TARC research projects and pilots, create new translational alcohol research opportunities at WFSM, enhance the translational alcohol research training environment at our institution and support ongoing and new alcohol-related outreach activities throughout the Piedmont Triad region.